Semiconductor memories, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAMs), are widely used in computer systems for storing data. A DRAM cell typically includes an access field effect transistor (FET) and a storage capacitor. The access FET allows the transfer of data charges to and from the storage capacitor during reading and writing operations. Data charges on the storage capacitor are periodically refreshed during a refresh operation.
Capacitorless one transistor DRAM cells have also been developed. One type of such cell utilizes a floating body effect of a semiconductor-on-insulator transistor, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,662. Such memory cell might comprise a partially depleted or a fully depleted silicon-on-insulator transistor (or transistor formed in bulk substrate material) having a channel which is disposed adjacent to the body and separated therefrom by a gate dielectric. The body region of the transistor is electrically floating in view of insulation or a non-conductive region disposed beneath the body region. The state of the memory cell is determined by the concentration of charge within the body region of the semiconductor-on-insulator transistor.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.